Desperate Times Minisode2
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: Kayla seeks out and old acquaintance for help.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This fic takes part of a series based on the actual episodes of Supernatural. Sam Winchester belongs to the creator and writers for the show (you hear that Sam? they OWN you). Background on Kayla can be found in previous episodes from the series.

Desperate Times

Sam slammed Ruby's dagger down into the demon's hand to pin him in place. "Listen you son of a bitch."

"No _you_ listen." He hissed. "I'm not giving you anything. If you want to kill me, kill me. I've made peace with my God."

"So deal with me, it's what you do."

"You don't get it." He tilted his head and saw that Kayla was actually spraying a devil's trap around where he stood. "Hey, hey! This isn't going to help you!"

She scowled at him. "I'm gonna need you to move your feet."

Thrown off, the demon stepped aside and let her finish the trap right underneath him. That was a new one.

"So come on." Sam continued. "You can take me, without any time, even trade right now."

Kayla didn't stop him.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. Everything is exactly how we want it. There won't _be_ any deals, there won't be anybody getting out of hell. Nothing you can do or say will change that."

Sam twisted the blade but jerked it out. "Kayla." Better to try and save the body than drive the dagger into it.

She started the incantation; she'd memorized it now. They must have taken out a dozen demons in the last month. The demon was in pain but he took it. There was no pleading, and definitely no changing his mind.

It had been six weeks now. After the hell gate incident they tracked down a slue of demons by following the electrical storms and omens Bobby had told Kayla about. Every one of them had the same story. No one was dealing, no one was giving in. The demon community had cut them off.

No matter. There was another location to check out. Kayla threw the spray can in the trunk and slammed it shut, spreading the map on the car.

"This is the next one. Supposed to be a nasty one, a lot of activity."

Sam glanced at the map, then did a double take and checked the location again.

She looked at him. "You game?"

"Yeah." He folded the map back and got into the car. After awhile he gripped the steering wheel a little. "Kayla."

She stared out the window. _I can't believe there's not one fucking demon that will give this information up._

"I know, but, I need to know. Do I need to worry about you? I mean in a sense that…I don't know, you're not going to do anything drastic."

"Like what." She asked flatly.

"Like go to Dominic."

She looked at him, then turned back to the window. "Stay out of my head."

"I wasn't in your head, I had a dream about it." Kind of. He remembered back to his loop of Tuesdays, when the trickster had told him about her suicide.

"A vision."

"I don't know. Look, we're going to do everything humanly _and_ non-humanly possible to get him back but you've gotta stick with it. This is hard for me too."

Kayla took a breath.

"I know you're having a hard time, I know it's my fault." She didn't answer. "I'll do whatever I can. You can talk to me, I'm here for you."

"I know."

"So you didn't pick this demon because it's close to…"

"No." She flat out lied to him. This demon was supposed to be the next town over from Dominic's resort. One way or another she would accomplish something this trip.

"I have to ask."

She was nearly impossible to talk to recently; he could hardly get more than a couple words out of her. In all honesty trying to put up this front was the hardest thing he'd had to do. Dean was dead and it was miserable thinking of him in hell. He didn't give a damn about hunting anymore and he was glad they weren't directly doing it. The only thing keeping him going was the fact that Dean had told him to take care of her. Sam was trying but if she was in the same mindset he was, keeping her alive wasn't going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

They hadn't even confirmed the location of this demon yet. The first chance she got Kayla took the keys and went to the resort. She didn't want to keep going like this; the vicious demon massacres made her feel better and she wouldn't let it get that way. She wouldn't fill the void with bloodlust.

She had purchased a new outfit in case Dom tried to back out. He was a creature of lust after all and she was fairly certain he could be manipulated. As she got out of the car she checked herself; a lacy v-neck tank top, mini skirt and a pair of strappy heels. This was as good as done.

Dominic was in his usual spot at the main bar, surrounded by beautiful girls. No one she couldn't compete with. She did a quick cleavage check before approaching him. "Hey Dom." She slid a hand over his shoulder.

"Kayla." He recognized her voice and turned towards her, inhaling sharply as he gave her a once over. "Damn, you trying to give me a heart attack?"

She gave the girls next to him a look that was hard enough to make them get up and leave. "Is it possible to give you a heart attack?" Kayla took the stool next to him.

Dominic smiled and handed her a drink from the bartended. "I'm sorry."

"I know." She took a deep swallow from the glass. "What's going on down there?"

"You're better off not knowing."

"Fair enough." She picked up her drink and slid off the stool. "Can we talk? Alone?"

"Well I've never refused that offer from a beautiful woman."

That's what she was counting on. They took the elevator up to his room and he locked the door behind them.

"So what brings you by?"

"You know what brings me by."

"Well I assume that with Dean being gone you can finally give in to your feelings towards me without consequence."

It didn't make her laugh, she didn't even smile. "I've thought about it Dominic, I'm sure."

He shook his head. "You don't know what you're saying."

"You promised that…"

"Hey I didn't _promise_ anything." His voice was defensive.

"You told me you'd take me to him, you gave me your word!"

"Hello?" He motioned to himself. "Son of Satan?"

"Why are you doing this?"

He sighed quietly. "I don't _want_ to do it Kayla, you don't belong there and I know he doesn't either but I couldn't control that."

So this was a want issue, she might be able to get around that. Kayla pushed him onto the bed and kneeled over him. "This is a two way street, I can make this very worth your while."

He let out a quick breath as she kissed his neck. "And normally I wouldn't argue with that."

"So what's the problem? One more hunter in hell, isn't that what you want?"

"I don't have a problem with hunters, I didn't chose to be his son."

"Dom." She leaned back so they were face to face. "Focus."

He smiled. "I like that you call me that." Off her look he sighed. "I won't do it, I'm sorry. You keep this up," he motioned to her. "And all you're going to get is another notch on your belt you regret because afterwards, I'm still gonna tell you no."

"Then I'll just do it myself!" She snapped and grabbed a steak knife sitting on a plate from his lunch. "This will get me there won't it? That's the rumor…"

"Don't!" He grabbed her as she put it to her wrist and jerked the knife away from her. "This won't help you! Don't you get it? Don't know what they'll do to you down there?!"

She stepped away from him, eyeing the knife and wondering if she could get it back.

"You'll never get to him there, they won't let it happen. If anything they'll put you in a dark room and torture you in front of him but you will _never_ see him! Is that what you want for him? To watch you ripped to shreds for eternity?"

A tear ran down her face and she looked at him, helpless. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to mourn, and turn this into something productive. I hear you guys are really making a sweep of the demons." He paused, like he was listening to something. "Sam's here."

She sighed. "Wonderful." He wasn't going to be too thrilled to find her here.

"He needs you right now."

"I know." She breathed.

"Don't hate me for this, just, getting you to hell isn't going to help the situation."

"It's fine." She added quickly. "I get it."

"So you'll come back sometime, on better circumstances." His voices sounded sad, lonely. You'd think he would be happier 'living the dream'.

"Yeah," she lied. "Some other time."


	3. Chapter 3

As she walked into the lobby from the elevator Sam was tearing through the front doors. "What are you doing here?" She asked casually.

"No, what are _you_ doing here?!" He shot at her. "You said you wouldn't do this!"

"I just wanted to see if he knew anything."

He grabbed her arm as she tried to brush by him. "Don't lie to me."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Kayla."

She threw her hands up. "He wouldn't do anything okay? He wouldn't even let me do it myself."

"Well remind me to send him a thank you card."

But the rejection of the next idea brought on new sense of loss and her eyes teared up. What else could they possibly do? She looked at him and finally noticed his appearance; blood soaked through his shirt from a concealed wound under his shirt. His cheek was bruised under his eye, in short, he looked like crap.

"Why the hell do you look like you lost a bar fight?" Her voice was still angry, defensive even but she still wanted to know.

"Well that demon _did_ exist, and he was a nasty one."

"You went after the demon alone?!"

"You weren't exactly answering your phone!"

"What's wrong with you?" She shoved him back. "Going after that thing alone was stupid, it was suicidal!"

"Are you seriously going to say that to me? Like you weren't just upstairs _five_ minutes ago trying to get him to take you to hell?"

Kayla tried to argue but the words wouldn't come out. He was right, and Dominic was right.

"I know you're hurt, you're broken but this isn't the way to deal with it." He hugged her. "We're gonna figure this out."

"Yeah, bang up job so far."

"But we're not giving up."

She swallowed and looked at him. "You promise?"

"Of course."

The way he looked at her that exact moment reminded her so much of Dean. The protective compassion in his expression was heart wrenching and she knew he was right. They had to keep trying, they had to keep it together because when they _did_ get Dean back, he would need it.


	4. Chapter 4

That night Kayla was alerted out of her sleep when violent images interrupted her own dreams. She opened her eyes and heard Sam mumbling quietly in the bed next to her. It wasn't unusual for him to have nightmares. He jerked suddenly and her head was filled with images of Dean getting torn apart by an unseen attacker, she could only assume it was his memory of the night his contract came up.

Sam was projecting without even knowing it, and unlucky for her he was getting better at it. It was only a matter of time before she'd have a full length feature film of Dean's death in her head. Not wanting to see anymore, she got up touched his shoulder.

"Stop!" Sam yelled out, it wasn't directed at her.

"Sam," she spoke quietly. "Sam wake up." He shifted slightly but didn't wake, Kayla sat beside him and touched his face.

He opened his eyes and saw her, pausing a moment to focus on what was going on. "Did I wake you up?"

"It's ok, you were having a nightmare."

He nodded and wiped his eyes. "Sorry." He was already drifting back to sleep.

She didn't want to see anymore. It seemed like almost every night she got some sort of image, some sort of memory from him about Dean's death. Kayla pulled the comforter back and crawled into the bed. Sam, being half asleep, moved over without questioning. As he drifted back into slumber she rested her head against his shoulder; he didn't have another nightmare that night.


End file.
